Stranger things have happened..
by Shinigami5
Summary: Attempted Seifuu.. maybe a lil violence if your all good.. the chapter says whose viewpoint..
1. Seifer~

All standard disclaimers apply, I dont own FF8, if I did itd probably be a 5 disc set not just four. Of course if I did then something like this would have happened, anyway heres how I think the disciplinary comitte got together and stuff.. I know its really short.. it looks alot longer on paper.. but it gives me an excuse to write alot of chapters.. anyway be nice about reviews.  
  
  
I was new to Balmb, and after getting lost one day, something happened that changed my life forever..  
  
I had gotten lost while trying to find a hotel, I was planning on going directly to garden, but when the sky darkened I decided to play it safe. The walk to garden would only take about half an hour to an hour at most, but I didnt feel like getting ambushed, or worse yet getting there to realize that it was after curfew. After walking around, for what seemed like hours in the dim light, I found myself walking down what appeared to be one of Balmb's back streets.   
  
Funny, I thought, Balmb is such a small town, I didnt think it'd have back streets. Finally, when I was about to give up, I heard a loud crash in a nearby alley, so I ran in that direction to investigate.. 


	2. Fuujin~

All standard disclaimers apply, I dont own FF8, if I did itd probably be a 5 disc set not just four. Of course if I did then something like this would have happened, anyway heres how I think the disciplinary comitte got together and stuff.. I know its really short.. it looks alot longer on paper.. but it gives me an excuse to write alot of chapters.. anyway be nice about reviews.  
  
  
I remember, earlier that day, being on the train from Galdabia garden.. Home.. Or at least the only one I've ever known. Headmaster Martine almost wouldn't accept me, when I was brought to him they said I'd never become a soldier, that I was to small, and frail.. I sure proved them wrong though. Even with all of my experience, and training, I was alone, and afraid.   
  
Just my luck to be walking in a dark alley, when a drunk staggered out of a nearby bar. "Heyyy beautifulll.." he slurred, his breath smelling fowly like alcohol.. "Wanna have a lil fun?" he said coming closer, I shook my head no, while moving backwards.   
  
Unfortunatley, I tripped over a discarded bottle, and crashed into some garbage bins. Then I saw the man in front of me fall to the ground, before I fell into the darkness.. 


	3. Seifer~

All standard disclaimers apply, I dont own FF8, if I did itd probably be a 5 disc set not just four. Of course if I did then something like this would have happened, anyway heres how I think the disciplinary comitte got together and stuff.. I know its really short.. it looks alot longer on paper.. but it gives me an excuse to write alot of chapters.. hopefully the chapters will become longer, the first two are short because they are intro chapters. Anyway review everyone!! You know those stories, about a girl walking though an alley at night, then some guy pops out of nowhere and tries to rape her? I personally beleive those stories are real, and right now I'd say I was in the middle of one of those stories. The only difference is that in this one there wont be rape. The girl was very pretty from what I could see even in the darkness. I crept up behind the drunk and hit him hard in the side of the head with the flat side of Hyperion's blade. Maybe that will remind you to keep your hands to yourself, I thought, discusted at the pitiful excuse for a human that I'd just rendered unconcious, after adding a kick for good measure, I looked over at the girl. She must've fallen pretty hard because she was out cold, I took off my trenchcoat, and put it around her, then I looked around for a few minutes and then I finally realized where I was, this was one of the alleys I had accidently walked into after I got off the train.. Which meant that Balmb hotel was only a short walk from here. And unless my memory serves me wrong, the hotel manager still owes me for that time I bailed him out of trouble a year ago.. Picking up the girl, I carried her to the hotel, after explaining to the bellboy that we were out dancing and she fell asleep, he handed me a gold key with the number seven engraved into it, I took this girl to the room. Dancing, I thought, not the best lie I ever came up with, but at least it worked. After laying her down on the queen sized bed, Seifer quickly looked to see if she had any cuts or abbrasions, and noticing a dark bloodstain on the left sleeve of her jacket, he immediatley rushed into the bathroom, and took a small first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. He put the first aid kit down quietly on a nearby chair, and then very carefully took off her dark blue jacket. He then examined the wound. Oh good, he thought, its not infected, it should heal in a few days. He put some bandaids on then wrapped a bandage around her arm and made sure it wasnt too tight, he then put the girl into bed then sat in a chair on the other side of the room and eventually drifted off to sleep.. 


	4. Fuujin~

All standard disclaimers apply, I dont own FF8, if I did itd probably be a 5 disc set not just four, and there would be a LOT more FF8 toys (aka ones of Kiros, Ward, Fuujin, and Raijin) and thered be lots in Canada since currently I've seen about 7 and they were all mail ordered.. and if i owned ff8 then something like this would have happened, anyway heres how I think the disciplinary comitte got together and stuff.. I know its really short.. it looks alot longer on paper.. but it gives me an excuse to write alot of chapters.. hopefully the chapters will become longer, the first two are short because they are intro chapters. Anyway review everyone!!  
  
I woke up with a bad headache, I looked around with bleary eyes, a room. Some furnature but it looks fake, no personal touches or anything. I must be in a hotel or apartment, looking out the window I saw a dark, overcast sky and thought how lucky I was to be inside.. I was about to get up, but then I saw something move in the corner, it moved only slightly before I heard it, "Finally awake huh?" I nodded because my throat was tight, and sore. "Hungry?" he asked, and I nodded again, he got up and went into another room, about five minutes later he came over to me with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, "I hope thats okay, I haven't really had time to go shopping yet.." he said as he handed me the bowl, which is when I finally got to see who it was that brought me inside and helped me. When I reached to get a fork that was when I noticed two things: I was no longer wearing my blue jacket, and I had a white bandage wrapped around my upper left arm. I stared at it blankly for a few seconds before he spoke up again "You had a pretty bad fall, I patched it up as best as I can, so it should be healed in a few days."  
  
I looked over at him, and noticed his unusual hair/eye combination, I guess I was looking for too long because he suddenly ran a gloved hand through his short blond hair "My mom had dirty blond hair, and so did my dad, and they both had green eyes." he said, and I nodded in understanding. "My name is Seifer, whats yours?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"My name is Fuujin." 


End file.
